


【洛嘉/NC-17】招蚊子的人出门不能不带驱蚊水

by yuqijinian



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqijinian/pseuds/yuqijinian
Summary: 洛嘉/NC-17(？）广州场衍生暴力安利，首页还有没看过《Bad Guy》的人吗？好好恋爱，人人有责。
Kudos: 16





	【洛嘉/NC-17】招蚊子的人出门不能不带驱蚊水

何洛洛又挠了挠胳膊上的红包。兵荒马乱的后台更衣室在他胳膊小腿上各留下了三四个形状各异、边缘崎岖的蚊子块，至于后腰接近屁股上那个位置，还有膝窝里，摸起来又硬又烫的一大块，八成是回了酒店房间之后浴室里咬的。乳液抹了一半又被搁到了床头柜，广州的十一月里萧山小少爷默默把自己从松软白被子拔出来，探出身噔噔噔把中央空调又调低了五度。

他就是招蚊子的体质，更惨的是蚊子包消得奇慢，几天过去都能还在发炎状态，有型有款轮廓鲜明地突出在皮肤上，痒得他忍不住去抓。

要克制！

他告诫自己，坐立难安中又往蚊子块上掐了个十字。十一月的北京别说秋天，凛冽北风都刮得气势汹汹，一出室外人人恨不得用三层羽绒被把自己裹起来，别说蚊子，灵长类动物的生存空间都有够逼仄。他夏天的必备神器——驱蚊水早不知道被他扔在世界的哪个角落，他收拾行李的时候也完全没想起来这茬。对演唱会的期待和高昂的热情吸引走了十八九岁小青年全部的注意力，他一路上都在跟赵让叽叽喳喳地期盼1116的到来，胸口燃着旺盛一把火，烧得他北京的初冬都没觉得冷，斗志昂扬地下飞机先被热风吹了一跟头。

身后有人低低地笑，在他惊奇的“广州怎么比天气预报还热啊！”的感叹声里轻轻拍拍他后腰：因为你穿得多，洛洛，先走。

何洛洛一回头就见穿得比他还多（年纪也比他还小）的青年从口罩和渔夫帽的一点点缝隙里笑着看他——应该是笑着，眼睛是弯的。他从善如流地被对方推着走，边走边解外套回头问对方：“嘉嘉你不热吗？我看着你都热得慌……”

焉栩嘉推了他好几步才松开手：“上车就好了，脱了拿起来不方便——左边，你的站姐，看到了吗，笑一个。”

广州漫长的夏天在彩排的时候他就领教过了，台上跳得昏天黑地，彩排都人人一身汗。夏之光站在他右手边环顾着白天的场馆，啧啧感慨这满坑满谷场子坐满了气氛会更热吧。何洛洛跟着他环视，有一说一地应和“是啊”，边忍不住伸爪子去挠自己手背：刚后台呆了不到十分钟，广州热情的花蚊子先于热情的粉丝，给他来上了热情洋溢的一口。

R1SE十一个血气方刚吵吵嚷嚷的大小伙子，受这些吸血鬼的喜爱可能甚于他们的粉丝（“毕竟是我们壶人在吸血顶流壶妹”，周震南排练间隙举着手机如是说）。何洛洛抹完乳液坐在床上痒得有些痛苦，十字密密麻麻都快把那几个包掐成千鸟格。偏偏演唱会后庆功宴上他们都喝了点酒，醉不至于，燥热倒是跟兴奋一样长时间难以褪去，他热得想敞开浴袍，想想这个房间不知道哪里正停留着的六条腿轰炸机，又犹豫了起来。

说不定有人带了驱蚊水的吧？为今晚的睡眠质量考虑，何洛洛认真地开始回忆。翟潇闻可能带了，他好像行李箱虽然乱，但总塞着些他自己都不知道的、一时用不到的东西。磊哥豪哥可能也带了，他们出门总是考虑得比较周全——豪哥也是蚊子雷达，找豪哥总没错。不过赵磊不是什么招蚊子的人，就算他行李箱里有多半也是为嘉嘉备着的。嘉嘉招蚊子吗，他好像也容易被蚊子咬，是不是因为他皮肤比较白，还嫩……不过没怎么见他抱怨过啊，被咬了挠一挠好像就会变成小红点的样子……夏天大家一窝囤在舞蹈房练舞的时候嘉嘉的腿就那样，几道挠出来的白痕，上面几点红，嘉嘉还在玩手机，好像并没有被困扰到的样子……

停，徐一宁——停。

他总算意识到自己又在走神了，而救命稻草依然下落不明。演唱会刚结束，他告诫自己，庆功宴上大家都喝了酒，现在大家都很累了，需要休息——

何洛洛思来想去把冷气又调低了两度，裹紧浴袍坐在床上转换思路：把自己严严实实裹进被子里蚊子是不是就无处下嘴了，只能咬脸的话脸上又没有几两肉……

他想得出神没意识到有人在敲门，来人倒是很耐心，停了几秒之后很有礼貌地又敲了一次。何洛洛这才反应过来，从床上跳下来急匆匆地一脚抄上一只拖鞋：“等等等等……来了！”

门外的人好像并不介意他这种偶发的慢半拍，一副已经习以为常的样子，靠在门框上脾气很好地看着他。

“给，驱蚊水。”他说，递过来一只橘黄色的瓶子。走廊上温馨的橙黄灯光洒在他白金的发尾、敞开的睡袍领子和里面露出来的一截锁骨上。

谢谢佛祖谢谢菩萨，备受困扰的宁哥顿觉人生有望，接过喷雾瓶子对着自己擦擦先一顿喷，避蚊胺的味道挥散在空气里。焉栩嘉抱着胳膊交叉着长腿靠在门口观看同龄小少爷夏天的保留节目：把花露水当香水用，看了好一会儿直到何洛洛举起胳膊把驱蚊水往背后喷才挑挑眉毛：“就让我在外面站着吗？”

“不不不……啊？”

何洛洛本能地给他让开路动作都已经做到一半了，突然反应过来皱了皱眉毛：“你不累吗？”

他用那双热忱又无辜的大眼睛非常真诚地指出：“你也喝了酒吧，演唱会那么累的，而且你明天还要飞宁波……”

焉栩嘉已经在往房间里走了，闻言作势拔腿要转身：“那算了。”

“哎等等等等等等。”何洛洛立刻反悔，他花了0.5秒在心里说服自己——并且效率极高地在找到合适的理由之前已经成功了：“那你先进来，外面，呃，外面热——对，还有蚊子多。”

噗。焉栩嘉鼓着腮帮子不明显地笑喷了一下，沿着何洛洛从浴室出来没擦干头发那一行滴下来的水迹，最后靠坐在床对面的电视柜上：“你继续。”

何洛洛表示自己已经喷完了，瓶子里的液面干脆地下降了两公分，他把瓶子递向焉栩嘉：“你要不要也喷一点？”

焉栩嘉又一副要笑喷的样子，他多半是联想到刚刚庆功宴何洛洛嘴里塞得满满当当还热情地往他碗里夹虾饺的画面（“鸭鸭李次zei个，好好次增的好好次"）：”没关系，不用。……驱蚊水等会儿有点，碍事。“

“哦。”何洛洛老老实实地把瓶子盖好，什么也没想——然后放下瓶子才突然反应过来地内心一阵波涛汹涌：他什么意思？是我理解的意思吧？不累吗？真的没关系吗？

茶庄少当家看着床上的人噌一下抬了个头眼睛闪亮亮地望过来，被对方这个反射弧彻底逗乐了。他站起身过去伸手揉揉对方后脑勺湿漉漉的毛，何洛洛脑袋被他揉得摇摇晃晃，还仰着脸窝在他手心里，像只什么甜蜜的大型犬：“嘉嘉今晚要跟我睡吗？”

……虽然知道他说的是非常纯情的那种睡。

焉栩嘉失笑，不知道该不该点头。毕竟之后也必然包含着一些不太纯情、脖子以下无法描写的部分。毕竟是谈恋爱吧——确定关系还没满两个月的恋爱啊。繁忙日程和紧锣密鼓的训练逼得人一回宿舍倒头就睡，连楼道角落里小小一个吻都是难得的亲密触碰了，至少在暂时告一段落的今天，现在，此刻，趁着之前所有付出有了一个阶段性的漂亮注脚——

“你空调开了几度啊？不冷吗？”焉栩嘉说，利落地脱掉了睡衣的外袍子。何洛洛搂着他腰的手臂在他皮肤上烫出小小的鸡皮疙瘩，他同龄的小男友仰着头正诚恳地摇头：“你冷吗？冷我去开高点……”

“……不用了。”焉栩嘉低下头去找对方的嘴唇，两个人滚热的鼻息互相扑在对方的脸颊上，距离贴近到借着薄纱般的月光依然谁都看不清谁，汗毛因为一阵阵心悸而倒竖，他模模糊糊地寻找一个吻，声音低得接近蛊惑：“……不用关，等会儿就热了……”

总要讲道理的，团内恋爱的后果，每次排练他都有理由怀疑编舞老师琢磨出了内情，正通过“超过”的编舞来教两个新晋十八岁做人。哪个血气方刚的男青年能抵挡住热恋对象贴在身边wave的诱惑，从演唱会unit编排那天开始，有一次算一次，《Bad Guy》这首歌他跳一次硬一次。焉栩嘉还好，他本来练舞就爱穿宽松的衣服。何洛洛第一天没有心理准备穿了个纯棉的黑裤子来了舞蹈教室，一个三分钟的unit排到一半就不得不别着腿尿遁。

最后还是焉栩嘉来找的他，靠在洗手间门口拿食指指节笃笃地轻轻叩倚着的木门。何洛洛在镜子前转过头，冷水从他刘海上顺着明朗的脸侧线条流下来。焉栩嘉看了两眼，不是很自然地别开了视线：“豪哥问你是不是不舒服，让我叫你回来。”

“哦，哦……没有……”何洛洛讷讷地先回答了第一个问题。焉栩嘉愣了半秒，一脸想笑地拧着眉心咬了咬口腔内侧：“怎么了？真的不舒服？”

语气倒还是很体贴的。

何洛洛又转头去看镜子里的自己，刘海上的水顺着下巴滑下来，吧嗒滴进了T恤衣领里：“……不是。”

他低头看着瓷白的洗手盆，轻轻地说。

“我就是很想亲你……”

“……疼不疼？”

“……你至少已经问了五遍了。”焉栩嘉哭笑不得地答。稀薄月光落在他蹙起来的眉心，额头上薄薄一层汗晶晶莹莹。何洛洛紧了紧手臂，小臂肌肉紧紧地箍在男朋友同样紧绷的肩背上。少量的酒精在血管里尽职尽责地发挥余热，滚烫的皮肤贴在一起，几乎要腻出汗来，刚冲过的澡等于白洗。焉栩嘉调整了一下跪姿，把大腿分得更开，支着腰又往下坐。两人的胯骨磨磨蹭蹭地对在一起，互相都涌起了抱怨对方太瘦的想法。

“……不要再减肥了吧。”何洛洛说，自己热硬的器官破开肉壁时湿润炽烈的吮吸感搞得他说话都有点倒抽冷气。焉栩嘉被这一下刮得想仰头，慢慢慢慢坐到底，才终于停下来喘出口气：“你才是吧，多吃点肉多喝点牛奶。”太瘦了，抱着跟抱副骨头似的，臂展一周还有余裕。

何洛洛倒是应和了这一提案：“是该多喝点牛奶……再长高一点，你靠我肩膀上睡觉就不会那么难受了。“

焉栩嘉正被他扶着腰慢慢往起立，闻言笑了一声岔了一口气差点又跌坐回去：“不用……呃……嗯……蛮好的。”

“我觉得蛮好的……”

何洛洛撇撇嘴，还是情不自禁地感觉到一点开心。他就是有一说一的个性，什么想法都最好立刻说出来：“真的蛮好吗？”

焉栩嘉捧着他脸月光下看着他闪闪亮的大眼睛，朦胧清辉里倒映着清晰的影子，他有心怀疑是眼睛太亮了才让影子也这么明亮，亮得他看得清那个人影，轮廓、五官、杏核眼，眼睛弯弯的，也是不可自拔的样子：“真的蛮好的啊。”

摸头也很顺手。仰脸看你也很可爱。扑过来抱你搂住腰的感觉也很好。像热忱真挚的大型犬，摇着尾巴衔着一颗水晶一样剔透滚烫的心向你飞扑而来。他最初只是教养使然，不忍看一腔赤诚落空，直到直球一记一记，坦然真诚惯了的少年从来不知道何为保留，他被高速安打一样扑进怀里的狗狗直接击倒的时候顺着冲击力在草坪上翻了好几个滚，最后忍不住把脸埋进温热的皮毛里，晕晕乎乎地想，真的有人能拒绝这种喜爱吗。

反正他可能不行吧……

第一次射的时候焉栩嘉下身湿得一塌糊涂，高潮的过程完全在他自己的控制中，他按着小男友的肩膀一遍一遍慢慢地往下坐，找寻着腺体的位置，短短地哼出声，停在原地好好磨一会儿，有时候接一个简短的吻。快感是如此剧烈又和缓，几乎的摇篮般的海浪，射出来时体内炙热的硬物正抵在他前列腺上，力道十足地磨着往里碾。他断断续续地哼着小声喊对方的名字，精液顺着勃起的阴茎一股一股地流下来。何洛洛明显忍得很辛苦，他抓着胯骨的手劲都有点失控，但除了撞到前列腺时难以自制地顺着力道顶进去顶得焉栩嘉嘶着声音闷哼，他真的非常努力地从没做过多余的动作。

焉栩嘉只感觉自己可能是生在对方的性器上的，高潮太长了。他大喘气了好几次断断续续的射精才停下来。何洛洛把额头抵在他肩膀上一直没有抬起来过，像委屈极了，他带着细细碎碎的喘息去吻对方侧颈，多少有点感动：“我还以为你忍不住的。”

唔。他颈窝里那颗脑袋在摇。碎发蹭得他皮肤发痒。何洛洛声线本来就低，闷在男朋友皮肤上显得格外委屈：“你太能吸了。”

喂喂，焉栩嘉耳朵热了下，象征性地给了男友肩膀一拳。何洛洛吸吸鼻子，他还没说完。

“……但我真的怕你痛。”

十八岁可能还没到懂某些道理的时候。比如说，在某些特定的时刻，痛跟爽是可以互相替代的同义词。

有时候也包括痛和心动。

但是没关系，他们还有大把的时间去实践。

已成年的萧山小少爷把他同样已成年的一见钟情心动对象压进厚厚的柔软被褥里。嘴唇像是黏在一起的，怎么亲也亲不够。空调打得再低现在都觉得热了，宽松浴袍挂在何洛洛胳膊上裸出截精瘦的后背，同样挂在他上臂的还有对方沉沉的长腿，他一顶那截修长的小腿就跟着没有着力点地晃，晃得身下人丢了魂地喊他名字。焉栩嘉胯骨被打得过开，他没什么舞蹈底子，最开始的痛很快就变成麻，麻变成酥，接吻是过电一遍两遍再多遍都让人神魂颠倒。何洛洛边接吻边模模糊糊地抱怨嘉嘉你怎么口水都这么甜啊，焉栩嘉已经没有注意力在这种奇妙的感慨上了，滚烫性器一遍一遍地捅进柔软身体，剖肌破里过程是一遍遍的自我打开和交换，他有点吃不消何洛洛这种每一下都要顶到最里面的搞法，过一阵子小腿就要没有规律地痉挛一会儿：“不是，洛洛，啊……我……你稍微……轻点……呃，下、下面，你蹭、蹭一下——啊！”

先袭来的感受是下腹剧烈的紧绷，好像皮肤突然不够用了。然后才是溃堤一样的快感。理智是多么容易被吞没颠覆的东西，他曾经以自己过人的自制力为傲，但在汹涌澎湃的过量爱意面前，所谓自制好像从来没有做出过任何抵抗。高潮来得好凶，他根本不知道自己颤了多久，浑身痉挛里丢了魂地喊了什么东西，回过神来时小腹湿得大片大片的，何洛洛温暖的胸口跟自己紧紧贴在一起，有力的心跳声通过肋骨一下、两下，砰砰地传递过来。

有什么柔软温热的东西轻轻在舔吻他的脸颊。焉栩嘉后知后觉地意识到自己眼泪流了满脸。他试图清清嗓子说点什么，声带的震动里何洛洛终于抬起头来。

这次他没问痛不痛，无害的大眼睛狡黠地眨了眨，上目线望过来一脸真挚的不怀好意：“那么爽吗？”

“……啊。”焉栩嘉噎了一下，又有点吃不消男朋友的这种眼神。何洛洛笑着晃了晃他胳膊，低头在他喉结上轻轻啃了个印子出来。他滚烫坚硬的东西还嵌在对方身体里，额头上的青筋都因为忍耐有点绷出来，刘海早就全湿了，稀里哗啦全贴在脸上，焉栩嘉有点走神地想这个人怎么神情永远这么明亮。何洛洛又低头咬了他一小口：“嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉无声地“嗯？”了一下。

何洛洛用鼻子拱了拱对方湿漉漉的颈侧皮肤，焉栩嘉花了好一会儿才意识到身上的人是在害羞：“能喊哥哥吗？”

“……喊徐一宁也行。”在他张嘴之前对方有着急忙慌地补充，他的身体真的特别、特别地烫。

“不用总是照顾我……我是哥哥……我也是能保护你的。”

本来是打算收拾收拾去洗漱了。搂着抱了一会儿没把持住又搞了一轮。虽然有点羞耻，但你嘉哥从来言出必行，说喊哥就喊哥，就是被操昏了头的时候洛洛一宁哥哥弟弟乱七八糟的称呼失控地满世界乱飞。何洛洛没想到自己这方面耻度比焉栩嘉还低，身下的人嘶着声音喊他哥让他轻一点说受不了了实在受不了了，他热得像浑身在燃烧脑浆都沸腾，血全往头上涌只觉得要从脸上滴下来。嘉嘉，嘉嘉，他一边喊一边都觉得自己要哭了，焉栩嘉长腿跟八爪鱼一样缠在他身上一边抽着断断续续地呻吟说不行了哥哥洛洛徐一宁，一边几乎要把他腰勒断。一路剐进去的时候怀里的身体在抖，焉栩嘉涣散的瞳孔在抖，声音也在抖，一声啊抖出七八个弯，何洛洛贪心地俯身使劲闻对方身上的味道，舞台上就差点把他蛊住的那种：为什么这么香啊嘉嘉，为什么啊，你用了什么香水啊。

为什么那么好闻，为什么那么想抱你，嘉嘉。

为什么我那么喜欢你啊。

焉栩嘉就还剩一线理智勾着，在他怀里勉勉强强地答，声音里有调戏的笑：没、没有啊，驱蚊水吧，呃，跟你一样，就、就那瓶啊。

何洛洛不信。焉栩嘉伸手按他后脑勺，两个人又没完没了地吻到一起：……不信拉倒。

就很难相信啊。一样的衣服，一样的味道，一样都是男孩子，和所有身边过客一样，一样都是普通人。灰白刺绣的西装外套，蕾丝的白衬衫，背带裤垂下的黑色背带，随着旋律一下一下敲在后腰。如果说最初的心动源于颜控，那么后来呢。

“……我到底为什么那么、那么喜欢你啊。”

我也不知道。我还想问你呢。

他身下的弟弟说，刚刚从失神里缓过来，被紧紧按着的后腰还在有一阵没一阵地抽搐。焉栩嘉费了蛮大劲儿伸手去搂他，把身上脱力的人揽回颈窝里：好啦。哥哥。别哭啦。

他自己体力也透支得厉害，闷哼了声腿根突然地抽了两下，飞走的魂在慢吞吞地往身体里挤。他一根手指也不想抬，原话笑模笑样地还回去：“那么爽啊？”

“嗯。”对方毫不犹豫地答，何洛洛在他肩窝里一时无法遏止地打嗝，双臂默默攀上他的背也把对方搂进怀里：“漂头发痛吗？”

焉栩嘉被他这个过于跳跃的脑回路弄得一愣，诚实道：“说实话还蛮痛的。怎么了？”

颈窝里那颗脑袋又在摇，焉栩嘉很顺手地揉了把他后脑的毛，大型犬转头就在他脖子上来了一口惹得他“嘶”出一声。

“那算了。”何洛洛闷闷地说，也摸了把他漂完跟稻草一样的头发。

“？？什么算了啊？”

空气沉默了一会儿，焉栩嘉疑心对方是不是趴在他身上睡着了的时候终于听到了男朋友轻声的回应，很轻，真的特别轻。

“想要一直看。”

想要一直看着你。

“因为真的太好看了。”

因为我真的非常、特别、太喜欢你了。

“……嘉嘉，嘉嘉！”

焉栩嘉在前面迈开长腿走得飞快，宁波的妖风实在大得夸张，后面远处的呼喊声被刮得七零八落的，走出去好几米他才反应过来那是在喊他：“什么？怎么了吗？”

“……你等等！”

他耐着性子在原地站了好一会儿等着张颜齐把东西左左右右地带上以百米冲刺的速度冲过来，即使这样，阵阵寒风也吹得他直在原地跺脚。

张颜齐一追到他身边就慢下了步子，逆着大风就算短跑健将看起来也有点岔气。焉栩嘉双手揣在兜里跟他齐哥并排往前走，等着张颜齐按着腰腹喘过气来好好说话。重庆rapper肺活量倒确实不错，没一会儿就急匆匆地开口了。

“嘉嘉，那个，你脖子上……”他欲言又止地比划了一下：“……是什么？”

脖子？

焉栩嘉张了张嘴，波澜不惊地又抿起嘴唇：“蚊子咬得吧。广州实在太热了。”

张颜齐小声嘟哝了一句什么，甩了甩被风吹成个鸟窝的头发，语气模模糊糊听起来像是“我就说吧”：“你这个蚊子咬得也太色情了点，一片片红点点，吓人。”

哈。焉栩嘉小小地咧咧嘴，不动声色地抿出一个酒窝，把内搭的拉链一步到位扯到最顶上：“我就这体质，看起来吓人，没事的。”

张颜齐点点头，他无知无觉地接受了这一设定，没两秒就顺坡下驴，苦口婆心地开始关爱同事：“你这么招蚊子的人以后出门记得带驱蚊水啊。广州这酒店也是，入住的时候还口口声声宣传过酒店按时进行灭蚊工作呢，不可信啊，应该通知有关部门过来检查一下卫生条件，总不能光靠细皮嫩肉的客人把蚊子喂饱你说是吧，你说这是酒店养你还是你养酒店啊。”

焉栩嘉权当自己在听：“你说得对。”

知心哥哥被敷衍了一回，噎了两秒，想了想老小的年纪，觉得不是很保险，赶紧怀柔两句强调一下严重程度：“下次真的记得带驱蚊水啊。咬成这样要是过敏怎么办啊。”

噗。

知道了啦，真的知道了啦。

焉栩嘉在心里给过敏原记上了一笔，顺手也把口罩往下拉了拉，夸张地表演了个寒战：

“……放心吧。”

“……反正冬天已经到了。”


End file.
